


Wet Dream

by ferix79



Series: FFXV Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bulges, Dream Sex, M/M, Octomer AU, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, mercreature AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: Prince Noctis buys himself a captured mercreature, though he isn't sure what to do with him.(Alternatively, "I sure hope this doesn't awaken something weird within me" - Noctis, probably.)





	Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> More buildup/ AU worldbuilding then smut in this one, but I like it anyway. 
> 
> This was inspired by mimi19's Octomer AU drawings. They’re so great!! Please go [check them out here](http://mimi19art.tumblr.com/tagged/octomer+au),  
> and [here is Prompto’s design](http://mimi19art.tumblr.com/post/162851962325/i-dont-question-my-life-when-im-drawing-something) in particular.

It was the news story of the century. A new race of people living in the sea.

Of course the first thing humans did was capture them.

They were difficult to catch; the first haul brought in just a few. The group responsible for the catch decided to hold an auction and sell them off to the highest bidder. As...pets? As servants? Something more? Many organizations interested in the beasts claimed research, but Noctis wasn’t entirely sure.

King Regis denied wanting one, citing that he had no want or use for such a creature.

“If it would please you to have one, Noctis, I have no problem with you going and trying to win one,” he said, and Noctis couldn’t deny that he was curious.

Three weekends later, Ignis and Gladio tagged along with Noctis to one of Insomnia’s aquariums, which had served as the temporary home of the beasts ever since their capture. The auction was in one of their auditoriums, the curtain covering a large display tank that was usually used for shows.

There are four, they found out from a small pamphlet they were given at the auction. Three males and one female, all of their starting prices obnoxiously high. And only going higher, Noctis thought, not that he expected any less.

“The last one’s kinda cheap, wonder why,” Gladio mumbled to the other two, skimming over his own pamphlet.

“He’s also smaller and lighter,” Ignis observed, looking over the lengths and weights listed, “a child?”

“Dunno.”

The pamphlet gave no frame of reference for what they actually _looked_ like, stating in gaudy, bold yellow text at the bottom that pictures did the creatures no justice. _This is a sight that can only be seen firsthand!_ , it declared.

Eventually a well dressed man walked out and spoke about the wonders of the beasts, warming the crowd up for the auction. That was no surprise, Noctis thought—with the right bidders and the right amount of excitement, these guys could make millions.

Finally the curtain pulled back, revealing the first mercreature to be auctioned off.

The crowd was overwhelmed with glee at his appearance, and it was no surprise. He was beautiful, a sparkling shimmering purple decorating his tentacles and beads braided into his hair. He was also drugged and bound so he wouldn’t resist, which Noctis found more than a little unsettling.

The auctioneer started at 750,000 gil, and the bidding began.

The next two were much the same—beautiful, drugged and sold for millions of gil. From what he could hear of the idle chatter in the crowd they were all sold to scientific research firms, but still. Noctis wasn’t so sure about buying or even bidding anymore. It felt…wrong. Perhaps they would wait and see the last beast, then head home. Beat the rush of traffic, like Ignis always said.

But the last one was different. He did not awe the crowd like the three before him. Several attendees even stood up to leave, uninterested in the supposedly less valuable creature.

Noctis looked him up and down— his hands bound behind his back, his face muzzled—and he could see why. This one…he wasn’t as beautiful as the others. He was smaller and slimmer and his tentacles were a mottled sandy color, not the crisp, clear purple and blue of the others.

“The scientists think he’s some sort of commoner, while the rest are higher ranked or more powerful or…somethin,” a man mumbled behind him. Obviously he had inside info, “The others were fuckin’ pissed at him when they woke up. Took all the fishermen had to separate them so this one wouldn’t get killed.”

Noctis took the information in stride as people started bidding. He didn’t know what it was but…something compelled him to raise up his card and bid. Gladio nudged him, tried to ask him why the change of heart, but Noctis ignored him. He stuck through a fierce bidding war with a balding man who had a thick grey beard, but once the price reached 1.5 million the other man gave in.

Noctis came out on top, and the blonde mercreature was his for the taking.

\----

Back at the Citadel, Noctis had the room next to him cleared and remodeled into a tank in the span of a week. The wall was knocked down, too, so the glass would run right up to his room. A representative of the fishing company delivered a folder of information to him—what to feed the creature, basic care, a scientist to call if he got sick, among other things—and the beast was theirs.

Noctis sat there in front of the new tank’s calming blue glow for as long as it took him to lose track of time. It appeared that the scientists gave the poor thing another tranquilizer shot before delivering him, because he was awkwardly sprawled in the corner of the tank, his face tense with stress.

Alas, Noct had to go to sleep sometime. He could puzzle more over the creature later. Should he name him? Would they be able to communicate? It was all a mystery, for now. The blue light and the soft whirr of the water filter put him to sleep in no time.

\---

The next thing Noctis knew he was not in his bed, but on the floor of his room, tight in someone’s grasp. He should have been alarmed, in a panic that someone was in his room, but his whole body was warm with arousal. As far as he could tell, he was also stark naked; another mystery that he didn’t have the presence of mind to wonder over. He struggled to lift his head, heavy with whatever aphrodisiac had taken over him, but when he did—!

It was the mercreature, staring down at Noctis with an intense, almost curious look. His blonde hair stuck straight up, as if it hadn’t been wet at all, and his upper body was mysteriously dry, too. His tentacles, however, were another matter.

They were slick with some kind of…lubricant? Noctis wasn’t sure what to call it. But they were also sliding all over his body, holding his legs down and restraining his arms. He should have been panicking, Noctis thought, he should have been kicking and punching and screaming for one of the guards to come help, but the pleasant weight of the tentacles combined with the drug clouding his brain kept him complacent.

The tentacle currently wrapped around his cock, the smooth, slick skin enveloping him in warmth and jerking him off, was also making a very strong argument.

It continued on like that for some time. One tentacle wrapping his cock and balls in a gentle hold while another slid over his chest, leaving behind a tingling sensation. Yet another slipped up to his head, supporting the back but also slipping into his mouth, forcing it open as he moaned and drooled around its length.  It all felt so pleasant—the lewd, wet sounds of the tentacles and the warmth they left in his body.

Suddenly, the tentacles holding down his legs forced them wide open, those same tentacles then curling and slithering up his thighs. No…he wouldn’t. There was no way…

Even if Noctis wanted to protest, he was already too late. The thin, slick end of one tentacle prodded at his entrance, then slipped into his ass without hesitation.

He felt numb, at first, but it didn’t take long for thicker and thicker sections of the tentacle to slip inside of him. There was so much stretch; Noctis didn’t know how much more he could take. But the constant pressure on his prostate left no room for thought. His whole body twitched and shook as pleasure overtook him, his mouth falling open in euphoria.

It was all too much. He commanded his legs to move, to try and kick away the creature’s tentacles, but there was no chance. The tentacle inside him went deeper still, until he could feel his belly swelling up. He was so _full_ —

Noctis shot up in bed, panting in panic and arousal as his heart pounded and his mind scrambled back to reality. He was still in his bed, comfortable in his pajamas, the mercreature still sound asleep in his tank. Everything was fine, it was just a dream…

It was also 6 o’ clock in the morning, but Noct had to do something about his raging hard-on poking up from under the covers. He fumbled with the blankets for a moment, throwing them aside to be remade later, and then made a beeline for the bathroom. A shower would help, whether he decided to indulge himself or not.

Once he was out of the shower, redressed and much calmer, he regarded the creature again. He must have regained consciousness from the sedative sometime in the middle of the night, because he looked much more peaceful in sleep. His tentacles were gently wrapped around one of the fake decorative rocks on the floor of the tank while his upper body rested in the sand.

Noct considered going back to sleep, but decided against it in the end. He could nap later—Ignis would be up to fetch him for breakfast in an hour or so anyway. He moved to the far side of the room, discarding his towel on the floor before opening up the blinds to the early morning light.

He admired Insomnia’s morning bustle for a moment, then turned back to the tank. To his surprise the mercreature was awake, his palms pressed to the glass separating them and staring at Noctis with wide, puzzled blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Noctis needs a good lesson in Ocotopus anatomy and sex hahaha. 
> 
> Prompto can also transform into a human in this AU, so once he and Noctis warm up to each other they’ll be able to actually communicate ;)
> 
> This might have a continuation someday, but please don’t bug me about it! I loved coming up with and writing this idea, but the more people ask for more the less inclined I am to write more. Sorry guys ;-;


End file.
